


K-ON! - Barnacles!

by Spywi



Category: K-On!
Genre: Gen, K-ON! - Freeform, k on, k on!, k on!!, k-on, k-on!!, keion, keionbu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spywi/pseuds/Spywi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary from Tumblr: so it's midnight here, so I'll just leave you guys with this week's fanfic from me. :) not my original idea, just my take on expanding on something I found funny from a forum I was reading. Enjoy! ~Andrew</p>
            </blockquote>





	K-ON! - Barnacles!

As the light music club takes a quick breather from playing in the beach all day, Mio decided to check out the tide pools. As she clambered over a set of rocks, she looked out over the ocean and breathed a sigh of wonder. She then placed her hand on the cliff wall, realizing one second too late that it was covered in barnacles. She curled up in a ball in terror, and then Ritsu decided to scare her a little more.

Sneaking up behind Mio, Ritsu whispered in her ear:

"When you go to the doctors, there'll be barnacles all over the backs of your knees!"

"Yahhhhhhhh!"

Mio started running for her life.

Yui watched as Mio kept running around.

"Hey, Ricchan, why is Mio afraid of barnacles anyways?"

"Well…"

*commence flashback*

Nine-year old Ritsu Tainaka sits in front of the TV, while her younger brother Satoshi sits in a corner playing with his toy truck. While most girls her age liked to watch cutesy shows and play with dolls, she was more fascinated with things that are either scary, or extremely funny. This afternoon she happened to be watching a show that was streaming from America, it was one of her favorites.

After watching the day's episode, she laughed so hard that Satoshi had to throw one of his toys in her direction to get her to be quiet. She just had to tell one of the show's jokes to her best friend in the whole world, Mio Akiyama. She's a bit of a crybaby and a scaredy-cat, but she's fun to watch and it's really fun when Ritsu pokes fun at her.

The next day at school, Ritsu goes over to eat with Mio at her desk. Mio's lunchboxes were always orderly and pretty cute. Ritsu usually tries to make here herself using leftovers, so it's generally a mess of a lunchbox.

"Hey, Mio, wanna hear a story!?" says Ritsu a little too loudly. Mio flinches, still not used to Ritsu's loud and sudden outbursts.

"W-what k-kind of s-story is it?" mutters Mio, her chopsticks shaking in her left hand.

"It's a great story, the best one in the whole world! But don't let the others hear, 'kay?" Ritsu says in a low voice.

"O-okay…"

Ritsu pulls over an empty chair and sits really close to Mio's side. Mio looks at Ritsu patiently, and then Ritsu motions for Mio to put her head closer. She leans over and Ritsu whispers into her ear, in an impression of the tv show character:

"There once was an ugly barnacle. He was so ugly, that everyone died. The end."

"YAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

With a loud scream, Mio jumps up, her chopsticks clattering to the ground. She runs out of the room, ears covered, and after searching for over an hour the teacher finally found her hiding in the storage closet, muttering about barnacles.

*flashback ends*

"And that's how Mio's always been terrified of barnacles" says Ritsu.

"Ooooh" said the other girls.

Everyone watched in amusement as Mio kept running around in fright for the rest of the day.


End file.
